Pillars
by AllysunEgret
Summary: Jia Li and her mother run a small bakery in the lower level of Ba Sing Se. On a break, she goes into a tea shop after hearing people talk highly about it, drinks the best tea she's ever had and meets two interesting individuals. This, changes everything.
1. Prologue

_**Pillars**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and plot.**

* * *

_prologue_

* * *

My mother always told me to never linger on the past, to always focus on the future. She always had this thing she did, something she's done ever since she's been alive. She never judges someone for their past. She looks at their present instead, hoping for their future.

For as long as I have lived (sixteen years is a lot for my mother), she has tried to force this "tradition" onto me. For years she has sat me down on the soft pillows of our house and hours upon hours, she would lecture me on how to carefully judge people from who they are presently and not from who they were in the past. The key word there is tried. She wanted to have me be a good person and, boy, did she try.

Tried also explains fifteen years of my life. I tried so hard to make my mother happy. But it was so hard, so frustrating. Some people I just could not look past what they did. I met a former thief once, he claimed he was a changed man. My mother allowed him into our house.

I earthbended him onto the street when I caught him staring too long at my mother's jewelry box.

So, long story short, I never trusted anyone who had a stain in their past. And I never will.

That is until I met Lee and his uncle, Mushi in a small tea shop down the street of my family's bakery.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's short, I know but it's just a small introduction to the story. I also know I have other stories to be working on but honestly I haven't had the muse to write any of them as of right now. So here's this instead!**

**I just recently rewatched ATLA so this idea has been in my head ever since the Ba Sing Se arch. More information on my OC in the first chapter which I am currently working on (and also writing out by hand so don't expect an immediate post of it).**

**Please review (isn't much to review on but maybe ideas, helpful criticism, etc...)**

**\- Allison :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Pillars**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and plot.**

* * *

_chapter one: the girl with good taste in tea and other things_

* * *

Ba Sing Se is a grand and beautiful city, arguably the greatest city of all four nations. It consists of three sections; the first two sections are easily the wealthiest, the king and nobles at the top whilst the middle class (merchants, scholars, and so on) as the second. The third section, the lower level, of Ba Sing Se is for the less fortunate of this large Earth Kingdom city. It consists of criminals, thieves, beggars, and most recently, refugees. Ever since the attack of the Fire Nation has been growing stronger, more frightened people from all over the Earth Kingdom have been fleeing to Ba Sing Se to be saved. They, of course, are sent to the lowest level of the city and then are left to fend for themselves. Though some may get into the second level if they can pay the amount needed, of course.

Many wish to go into the upper levels, the ones with families and children to protect. But there are three things in their way; money, the Dai Li and the walls. Most families spend all they have in their pockets on the tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se and the rest that's left over can only buy so little. While some of the refugees may have money, once they hit the second level (after paying the passage through the wall separating the second from the lower level), they'll be reasonably low on coins. And thus, they struggle anyway despite having moved to a better level.

The Dai Li, in a simpler term, are like the police or protectors of the people, cross them and you'll surely regret it. But one would have a hard time crossing the Dai Li when they're so _happy_ in the most peaceful city in the world.

Then are the walls. Peaceful, yes this city is peaceful in many ways. But also separative and secretive, for how else would the peace be kept without separating different classes and keeping certain things, let's say a _war_, secret. The walls of Ba Sing Se are what separate the lower level and upper levels. It's to keep people out and to keep people in. It's simple, really. As long as someone doesn't do anything illegal, everything will be just fine.

The highest level, the king and the nobles, is untouchable to the lower level citizens. No one would dare step foot onto the royal soil of the Earth King without invitation. There's a rumor that he sics his bear (_yes_, a normal bear) onto those stupid enough to try. The second level is easier to get to, but still dangerous to try to sneak into. There are holes or openings in the wall that allows the more curious lower level citizens to have access to the wealthier, better-off level. But they have to be cautious or else they get caught. No one's overly fond of getting caught by the Dai Li, especially under bad circumstances.

Whilst the two upper levels are definitely more loaded with money and peace, they lack something the lower level has. _Personality_. The citizens of the lowest level of Ba Sing Se are unique. They thrive in the slums, they live on the streets. It may not be the first choice for many, but it's still a place to live. A place to get by in; the lower level isn't just poverty. It has a decent district within it with nice shops and small, but liveable homes. It's a place filled to the brim with people and it is _thrumming_ with life.

And this life is getting stronger. People in the better area of the level are constantly smiling and happy. The women have started to gossip, the children are playing. People are talking. And, no, before you ask it's not about the Avatar. The Avatar has brought excitement, but this is something different. Something entirely different. Something that is brewing in Pao's Tea Shop. _Literally_.

Word has gotten around around that Pao, Pao! of all people, has the best tea of Ba Sing Se (it was always good but somehow it's gotten even _better_). Apparently, he has hired two new employees at the shop and while one is constantly moody (typical of a teenager), the other is certainly the master behind all of this. Everyone is talking about how _breathtaking _his tea is, including the people who haven't even been there yet!

The talk has spread everywhere, especially to one place in particular. Down the street of the tea shop, there's a small bakery run by a woman named Ming and her daughter, Jia Li. Their bakery is also very popular among the citizens, so it's usually first in people's list to get a pastry or bread then go to Pao's shop for some tea.

The bakery isn't particularly busy today, but it is morning and the smell of baking pastries has yet to fill the streets. Ming has started to make the dough for her famous red bean bun. She hums softly to herself as she rolls and kneads the dough, pausing to push back a dull black strand of hair out of her face. She kneads the dough again, her face peaceful and soft as she works. A grunt comes from the apartment above the shop and she chuckles to herself at the low swearing of her daughter. Ming can clearly hear everything Jia Li is doing in their shared room, the heavy footsteps as she walks across the room, the constant swearing as she works the knots out of her hair. Yes, her daughter is clearly a delight in the morning.

A door creaks and the thudding footsteps of Jia Li make their way down the stairs connecting their living space and the shop. She steps through the doorway, looking absolutely disgruntled. Her black hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, only a few strands of her hair hanging on the side of her face. Her face is pulled into a deep scowl and her green eyes are narrowed. Her sharp cheekbones are flushed red, in embarrassment for there is no doubt her mother heard her, and she huffs.

"Finally, she arises!" Ming says lightly, a teasing smile on her face. Jia Li grunts in response and walks over to her mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek and stealing some dough. She shoves the dough in her mouth and chuckles as Ming bumps her shoulder. "Don't eat the dough! You'll get an upset stomach, Jia Li."

"One pinch won't kill me, mom." She snickers, going to the front of the shop and opening the windows.

"Don't argue with your mother," Ming chides teasingly, shaking a flour covered finger at Jia Li.

Jia Li merely sticks her tongue out at her and snickers softly, heading towards the front door of the shop. "I'm heading to Pao's. I heard he has _really_ good tea now." Ming nods at her daughter, waving her off as she continues to work on the buns.

The girl snorts at her mother and walks out of their shop, looking around the street and the few stragglers walking about. It's still early in the morning so not too many people are out and about, but that's how Jia Li likes it. Too many people in one place makes her want to punch something, preferably someone, and that usually never ends well.

She makes her way down the street, acknowledging the people who greet her and occasionally verbally acknowledging them. A small group of children run by her and she watches them in confusion, confusion on why kids, _kids_, are up at this hour and are actually playing in the street. But Jia Li shakes her head and continues her walk until she makes it to Pao's Tea Shop. She pauses, breathing in the pleasant fumes drifting out of the door of the shop. A small smirk stretches across her face and she steps through the doorway.

Jia Li looks around for a moment and notices that despite the new attention the shop has, it doesn't seem to be that different when it comes to interior. _Seems like Pao is using his money on tea and tea only_, she thinks dryly as she walks over to a table and pulling out a chair, wincing as it scrapes across the floor. As she takes her seat, a round man with graying hair steps out from a back room, a welcoming and kind smile on his face. He's wearing Earth Kingdom green clothes and the apron most food venders must wear.

"Welcome!" He greets, glancing behind him to the door before turning back to Jia Li. "It appears you are our first customer of the day."

She shrugs and folds her hands across her lap. "I just really like tea," she says.

The man chuckles softly and folds his own hands behind his back. "And what tea would you like?" He says this slightly loud as he once again looks behind him at the door.

Jia Li raises an eyebrow, in both bemusement and interest. "Hm, I think I'll get jasmine."

The man's smile widens more and nods sagely. "A wise choice, my dear." At that moment, Pao comes out of the back room and a surprised look crosses his face.

"Jia, what a surprise!" He exclaims, a wide, yet wary smile slowly making its way onto his face. Jia Li simply smiles innocently as the other man looks between Pao and the girl with a confused expression. "It seems you have met Mushi, one of my new employees."

If Jia Li had been drinking something when Pao said the man's name, she would have choked on it. So naturally she choked on air instead. Mushi? Now she's no expert on names but seriously, were this guy's parents drunk when they named him?

Mushi keeps the smile on his face as Pao continues to talk. "He's the best tea maker I've ever met! I'm so lucky to have him in my shop! He's brought in so many customers, including soldiers!" A soft, flattered blush spreads across Mushi's cheeks as Pao continues to mindlessly compliment him and his work, one of his hands fanning his face.

Jia Li just watches for a while as Pao rattles on and on about Mushi and his mind-blowing tea. After a while, however, she grows rather bored and an unimpressed look spreads quickly across her face. Mushi is quick to notice and he kindly coughs into his fist, which does absolutely nothing. A tick develops in Jia Li's eyebrow and she narrows her eyes as her patience thins. Her mouth opens to cut Pao off when a voice belonging to a teenage boy breaks through instead.

"Uncle! I can't find the spark rocks! They /aren't/ where you said they were!" A teenage boy steps out of the back room, a distinctive scar almost covering the majority of the left side of his face. A clearly frustrated and borderline angry expression covers his face. His hair is to the point where if it grew out anymore, he'd have a very shaggy haircut. The clothes he's wearing are similar to Mushi's and so is the apron, though the green of his outfit is slightly darker.

All in all, Jia Li raises her eyebrows at both his surprisingly attractive appearance and his angry tone. The angry tone throws off his physical appearance for her though. He needs to get that checked and she's only heard three sentences come from his mouth.

Mushi manages an unimpressed look to cover his own amused expression as he looks at his apparent nephew. "Z–Lee, we have a customer. This nice young lady here was about to buy some jasmine tea! Very good taste, Miss Jia," he adds with a wise smile as he glances over to Jia Li, who smiles widely at him. "I'm sure you'll find the spark rocks eventually."

Lee huffs indignantly and subtly glances at Jia Li, who in return meets his gaze calmly with an edge of smugness.

"Lee, there may be some extra in the drawer near the cups," cuts in Pao who clasps his hands in front of him. The boy grits his teeth in irritation and stomps moodily over to the kitchen area, rummaging through a drawer and coming up with two spark rocks.

"Would you look at that. I might be able to finally get my tea," Jia Li drawls, crossing her legs and her arms. Both Pao and Mushi blush at this and immediately start apologizing, Pao rushing into the back room and Mushi going into the kitchen with his nephew. She spots Lee hanging around his uncle, obviously not knowing what to do. He looks up and glares harshly at her and roughly hands over the spark rocks to Mushi.

As Mushi makes her tea, he hums a soft tune to himself and he glances at Jia Li. "So, Miss Jia, are you from around here?"

"Yeah," she nods, jerking her thumb over her shoulder, "my mom and I work own the bakery down the street."

He nods and looks at her thoughtfully. "Oh? So is that why many customers come in with red bean buns and moon cakes?" Jia Li leans forward, resting her elbow on the tabletop and sets her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, people come to our shop first and then come here to eat their pastry and have some tea," she says, surprised to find herself actually enjoying this conversation. She's not one for talking to strangers and this man with a funny name has her talking. Amazing.

"That is a very good routine the people have picked up!" Mushi smiles and removes the tea pot from the stove as it starts to whistle. He pours her a cup of her tea and turns around, raising his voice sternly, "Lee! Come give our customer her tea!" A loud, petulant groan comes from the boy and he yanks a tray off a shelf and sets the tea onto it.

He practically stomps over to Jia Li and she can see the physical restraint on his face as he almost slams the cup onto the table. "Here's your tea," he grits out. Jia Li barks out a laugh at him and slaps her hand over her mouth to stifle it. "What?" He snaps at her and she just waves her hand at him, leaning against the table and rests her forehead on the surface. Lee growls lowly and swiftly walks back to the kitchen where Mushi is watching with an amused smile.

Jia Li holds back more laughter as she raises the cup to her lips, taking a smell of the aroma of the jasmine before taking a small sip. Her eyes widen considerably and she places the cup back onto the table. Mushi watches her closely as she places a hand over her heart and breathes out, "Whoa." The man leans forward on the kitchen counter eagerly waiting for her to continue. "That...that was _awesome_!"

He flushes a light pink and chuckles. "Thank you, my dear. I see you have good taste."

"Good taste? I was raised on tea, I know good tea when I taste it," she says seriously. "You make my mom's tea taste _okay_."

Mushi merely waves her off. "Oh, you're making an old man blush!" A disgusted sound comes from the kitchen and Jia Li looks around Mushi to see Lee looking at his uncle incredulously.

The girl just shrugs and takes another drink from the tea, sighing at the taste. She doesn't miss the look of appreciation from Mushi. "I can see why this place is getting such a big crowd now," she mutters. "Thanks to you guys, my mom's shop has more customers, too." Her words cut off and she slams the cup onto the table causing the whole establishment to shake. Mushi and Lee look at her in surprise as she downs the whole cup and shoots out of her chair. "I forgot! I'm supposed to help her today with a wedding cake!" She rushes for the door and turns around so quick, the end of her ponytail smacking her on her face. "It was nice meeting you, Mushi! You too, Lee," she smirks at the boy who blushes before sprinting out of the door.

Iroh chuckles softly to himself, a serene smile crossing his features. "It seems she has good taste," he comments lightly, "in tea and other things." And he shoots a pointed look at his nephew.

Zuko sputters incoherently at this and glares hotly at his uncle, his eyes trailing as he looks towards the door again. Which, of course, makes Iroh laugh to himself again.

* * *

Jia Li enters the bakery and her mother raises an eyebrow at her heavy breathing. "So?"

"So, what?" She gasps out, grabbing a green apron off its hook and placing it around her neck, tying it across her waist.

"So, how was the tea?" Ming shakes her head at her daughter's antics, watching her as she moves over to the oven and earthbending coal into the mouth.

"Oh spirits, it was so _good_," Jia Li moans, leaning against the counter. "I'll take you there this week. You'll love it, trust me. And the guy who makes it, Mushi, Mom who's name is _Mushi_?, is really cool."

Ming laughs and smiles brightly at seeing her daughter be so animated. "Oh?"

"Yeah! And he has a nephew, Lee, who's just," Jia Li gestures for a moment, "really disgruntled and angry."

"So he's a teenager?"

Jia Li pauses for a moment, thinking to herself. She remembers the angry look in Lee's eyes, how unnaturally angry he seemed even for a teenager. The anger she saw in his amber eyes was on a whole different level. It was the type of anger one saw in a soldier. "No. It's different. _He's _different than other teenagers." She concludes.

"_Oh_?" Ming giggles at the dry look her daughter sends her and she shrugs innocently. Jia Li turns around to start working on a new batch of moon cakes. Ming feels a soft, almost peaceful smile gracing her face as she watches her daughter's back.

Jia Li talking about a boy? Now this will be good.

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright! So, here's the first chapter! I honestly have nothing to say for this one so just send me a review! **Oh! And 107 views! That's really exciting...even though I only got one review aha.****

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**

**\- Allison :)**

**P.S. In a review, it'd be nice if I got something you guys liked? Want different? Maybe some tips?**


End file.
